


they'll make the personal political

by cauli



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauli/pseuds/cauli
Summary: Jefferson takes it a little too far in debate.Dialogue Prompt: "I thought you were happy, I'm sorry."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920817
Kudos: 89





	they'll make the personal political

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the title of this work is from a cut hamilton song called "let it go" i would really recommend listening to it on youtube.

“Free speech is one of the country’s fundamental rights,” Alexander said loudly, “I really don’t understand how you could think that it’s not beneficial to society?” Alexander gazed across the debate room floor. His opponent, Thomas Jefferson, leaned against the table, an air of nonchalance surrounding him. Alexander’s blood sang with the thrill of the debate. There really was nothing like it, he never felt more alive than during a battle of the wits.

“Just because it’s someone’s right doesn’t mean it’s beneficial,” Thomas argued, “People use the loophole of so-called ‘free speech’ to vandalize and commit hate crimes.” Jefferson was the only one who had any hope of keeping up with Alexander, everyone else was floored in mere minutes, completely overwhelmed by Alexander’s verbal prowess. Thomas was the same way, meaning they were always paired together during practices.

“But that’s where you’ve messed up,” Alexander said, “Because that’s the thing, they’re crimes, free speech doesn’t protect hate crimes.” Thomas threw his head back in obnoxious laughter.

“Really, it's a wonder you go to school here,” he sneered, “No money, no connections, how are you here again? Princeton is the best private school in the city, hardly fit for vermin like you.” This was the part that Alexander wasn’t a fan of when things got personal.

“I’m on a scholarship,” he said through gritted teeth, “At least I earned my place here, unlike you. Daddy paid your way in.” If Thomas was going to play dirty, well, Alexander had to play along. He wasn’t letting Thomas get into his head.

“At least I have a family,” Thomas sneered, “Everyone you’ve ever cared about leaves you, isn’t that right Hamilton? Just can’t seem to keep people around.” Alexander’s eyes stung with tears, looking down to avoid eye contact.

“Gentlemen, that is enough,” Washington said, stepping between them. “We will take a recess for today, we will reconvene next class.” He looked out at the rest of the classroom. “All of you dismissed.” Alexander stared resolutely at the ground, ignoring the tears pooling in his eyes. He grabbed his backpack and began walking out of the classroom when Washington called after him.

“Hamilton!” he said, “Can you hold on for a second?” Alexander stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath.

“Yes, sir?” he asked, turning around, “Is there something wrong?” Washington frowned. concerned.

“I tried to stop him,” he said, “I mean when I realized he was getting to you. Are you okay, son?”

“Don’t call me that,” Alexander snapped, “You heard what Jefferson said, I don’t have a family.” He threw his backpack over his shoulder storming out of the classroom before Washington could stop him. When he exited the room, Jefferson was leaning against the wall, next to the doorway.

“Hamilton,” he said, spotting him when he exited. “Listen, about what I said in there-”

“Leave me alone, Jefferson,” Hamilton muttered, “I- I need to go to the washroom.” He sped up, attempting to lose him in the crowd of other high school students.

“Hamilton, wait,” Jefferson said, rushing to keep up, “Just listen to me.”

“I don’t have to listen to anyone,” Alexander said, keeping his head held high, “Especially not you, Jefferson.” Alexander was pleased with himself, he’d managed to keep any sort of quiver in his voice, his tone even and strong.

“If anyone knows that, it’s me,” Jefferson said, “Listen, I-”

“Fuck off, Jefferson,” Aleki said, opening the washroom door violently, closing it as hard as he can before running into a stall, locking it quickly. He sat down on the toilet, burying his head in his hands, attempting to calm himself down. Of course, Jefferson follows him in, because when has Jefferson ever done what he wanted him to do. 

His footsteps are heavy, Alexander’s eyes follow his clean Jordan’s walking around the washroom floor. Alexander’s glances back at his own beat-up sneakers. There were holes in the soles, there had been for a while but a newer rip revealed his socks underneath. He tucked them out of sight self-consciously.

“Hamilton?” Jefferson asked hesitantly, his southern drawl adding a pleasant lilt to the name, “I know you’re in here.” For once in his life, Alexander remains silent. From his stall, Alexander watches as Thomas paces around the washroom. In the silence of the washroom, he hears Jefferson take a deep breath.

“Listen,” Jefferson said, “I know you’re in here, so I’m just going to talk. And like it or not, unless you wanna come out here, you’re going to have to listen to me.” He paused as if waiting for Alexander to respond. When he didn’t, Jefferson sighed.

“Okay, so, I know I crossed a line in there,” Jefferson said, “I shouldn’t have brought up your family, I knew that was a sore spot for you, and I did it anyway. I’m sorry.” Alexander took a deep, shuddering breath as he stepped out of the stall. Alexander kept his gaze firmly on the floor.

“Okay,” he said, “I- uh, okay.” Jefferson turned around sharply.

“Hey, look at me Hamilton,” Jefferson muttered. Alexander kept his gaze resolutely on the floor. His eyes were no doubt red from crying, he didn’t want to give Jefferson the luxury of knowing he made him cry.

“Listen, Jefferson,” he said, “When we're debating, I’d appreciate it if we kept things professional.” His words felt stiff, impersonal. He took a deep breath. This was good, he could do this. 

“I just, I just thought that it was okay,” Jefferson muttered, “I mean, whenever I went for, uh, a more personal critique, you would always respond, I didn’t realize-”

“Exactly,” Alexander said, getting the nerve to make eye contact again, “You didn’t realize.” He took a deep breath. “For all your so-called people skills you never seem to realize how your words affect other people, do you, Jefferson?”

“Hamilton, I-”

“No, you've said your piece, it’s my turn now,” he said, cutting him off “Do you even notice that you’re the only one who initiates the personal insults? I would never bring anything unprofessional up on the debate floor if it weren’t for you.” Alexander and Thomas’s faces were an inch apart, Alexander looking up determinedly, while Thomas had angled his head downward.

And Jefferson kissed him.

Alexander gasped into the kiss, completely caught off-guard. For a few, wonderful, seconds Thomas took his breath away. He pulled back slowly. Alexander blinked, the shock erasing any words he might’ve had.

“I’m sorry,” Jefferson mumbled, “I didn’t know that what I said bothered you. You just always seemed so strong and - God. I thought that you liked it, liked fighting with me. And well, it was the only time your attention was on me and not anyone else, so of course, I kept doing it. I never meant to hurt you ALexander. I- I thought you were happy, I’m sorry.” When Alexander didn’t speak, Thomas backed off. “Uh, I’m sorry. I- I’ll go.” He turned around, walking quickly towards the exit.

“Jeff- Thomas.” Jefferson stopped in his tracks, turning around apprehensively. Alexander smiled slightly. “I liked it. The kiss.” Thomas smiled, his teeth perfectly white and shining in the sunlight streaming through the washroom window.

“I’m glad.”

“And, uh, it’s okay,” he said, shrugging, “I’m just sensitive. I- I don’t even know why it bothered me so much.” Thomas frowned, walking back towards Alexander.

“It’s not okay,” Thomas mumbled, “I shouldn’t have said that. You’re not sensitive, I was out of line.” Thomas wrapped his arms around Alexander slowly. “Is this okay?” Alexander rested his head on Thomas’s chest.

“Uh, yeah. It’s okay.”


End file.
